Heaven and Hell
by Vaerin7
Summary: After posing for a painting with his twin and losing a bet with his friend, Ichigo finds himself in a precarious situation with a hunk who thinks he's a girl.  After learning the truth, Grimmjow wants Ichigo as a model... but Ichigo wants a lot more.


Heaven and Hell

They were day and night, light and dark… heaven and hell. They weren't identical, they didn't act remotely alike most of the time… but they were inseparable. Shiro Kurosaki is the demon of the two, skin a porcelain peach and hair bleach white. His hair style is spiky, just like his twin, and his eyes are gold. He's 6'1" with a lithe but masculine build, a total badass that has a flock of fans. He's promiscuous, dominates karate and track, and loves nothing more than his baby twin. Ichigo Kurosaki is the angel, a body of perfect tan skin and bright orange hair. His eyes are amber, his height touching 5'9", and his body is a feminine lithe built with nothing but muscle and very little fat. He's shy but popular, caring and thoughtful. He carries a more submissive personality, has a temper worthy of his twin, matches Shiro in both karate and track, and hates very few people. Seeing them together is normal, but it's also odd… they're just so different while being so much alike. They're 19, just starting college and finding their strengths. Ichigo is in for an art major, though he's not particularly certain of his future. Shiro is taking his time, going for sports and music… he's aspiring to be a famous musician and already has a great band. Unfortunately, trouble is around every bend for them.

Ichigo is against a tree when Shinji finds him, locking lips with Shuuhei in a fierce make out session. Shuuhei is the lead singer for Shiro's band, looks like a total badass but has a horrid soft spot for the orange haired angel… much like everyone else that meets him. Shinji is in Ichigo's art class, his mind completely blank for his next assignment and deciding to blackmail Ichigo into helping him out… God he loves his perfect timing!

"Shuu," he grins widely. "Shiro know you're molesting his twin?"

The two jump, eyes wide as they turn to the blonde with the 'hand in the cookie jar' look. Shuuhei backs away from Ichigo, both straightening their clothes and hair to the best of their ability, and then the raven haired man smirks cockily at Ichigo.

"Gotta go," he states. "Band practice starts in just a bit, don't wanna be late."

"Call me," Ichigo whispers as he walks away.

"Why do you tease him so?" Shinji grins once Shuuhei's gone.

"He's a great kisser," Ichigo shrugs. "And the sex is awesome."

"You actually got away with having sex and Shiro doesn't know about it!"

"Idiot, I can't hide _anything _from him!" Ichigo scowls. "He knows… He likes Shuuhei, and he can keep an eye on him better than my other… uh… interests."

"Great, well… I need help with my assignment," the flamboyant blonde whines. "Please? Please, just this one time. I swear on every bone in my body, I'll _never _ask you again… this month."

"Shin, I really don't want to pose nude!"

"But you're the pinnacle of male perfection!" he whines some more. "You are beauty _embodied_! There is no other man in the world with a body like yours! _Please_! I won't stop until you agree!"

"… Shin…"

"_I _would do it for _you_!" he pouts as he plays his guilt card.

"Damn it, why do you _do _that!" Ichigo whines. "It's not fair! You know I always fall for that!"

"That's why I use it! It's my ace in the hole," the blonde grins. "So… you'll do it."

"… If you can get Shiro to agree to do it with me, then I will," Ichigo offers.

There's no way in hell Shiro would agree to something like that, so Ichigo knows he's gonna get away with not helping out this time. He truly doesn't understand why Shinji insists on painting him naked, but at least he won't have to this time. That is… until Shiro joins them after band practice.

"Shiro, I love you!" Shinji starts.

"Uh… I'm flattered, Shin, but yer not really my type," Shiro murmurs offhandedly.

"Not like _that_! I… I need your help with my assignment."

"How badly?"

"I'll get on my hands and knees and worship you for a whole _month_!"

"… That badly, huh? What's the assignment?"

"Nude painting," he grumbles. "I wanted Ichi to help, but he said he won't unless you do as well."

"… Kay, whatever," Shiro grins. "I don't mind strippin' down fer a friend… or anyone else, fer that matter. I ain't got nothing ta be shamed of… and neither does my 'dorable baby bro. After all, he looks like me!"

"Shiro! I was hoping you'd say no!" Ichigo whines.

"I know. That's why I said yes. Sides, Shin needs our help. Yer just gonna let him hang?"

"… Yes."

"A deals a deal, baby bro."

"… Oh, fine! But only this once, damn it!"

He has to admit, he's never seen such a beautiful painting once Shinji is finished. It's perfect, just as the blonde said it would be. Ichigo is sitting in the painting, his face upturned and his eyes lidded heavily with a slight blush across the bridge of his nose. Behind him are huge feathery wings, a halo glowing above his head. Shiro is standing in all his glory, one hand drawing Ichigo's face up as he gazes down on his twin with mischief in his eyes and an almost demented grin. He has a long black tail and leathery black wings, a set of matching horns protruding from his white locks. Shinji had titled it 'Heaven and Hell', appropriate for the twins that modeled for him. Shiro loved it and Ichigo was glad he helped out, but he was pissed when it was chosen for the exhibition the school was placing within an upcoming show. Now his bare ass will be out there for the whole public to see!

"I can't _believe _you wore that," Shinji snickers.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snarls. "I lost a fucking bet to Uryu!"

Shinji busts up laughing for the fifth time that night, those manning the club turning to watch him questioningly. Ichigo is sulking furiously, as Uryu had bet him he'd get a better grade than him on a project… Damn his pride! He lost by _one _fucking point! Now, he's standing in the middle of their usual club dressed in Uryu's winning project! The dress is about mid-thigh, sleeveless, and done in pale blue. The gloves are long sleeves that bell out past the hands, the boots flats that travel well past the knee, and everything is done up in ribbons and lace. It's like a sexy Lolita design, the other pulling it off so well he could puke. Shiro thought it was hilarious, but that just got him Ichigo's foot in his face before the other started kicking him once he went down. Needless to say, Ichigo isn't one to trifle with once he gets pissed off and nothing makes him angrier than being reminded just how feminine he looks.

"Anyway, on a brighter note!" Shinji grins widely. "That painting I did of you and Shiro was the most popular in the show! There was actually a _huge _fight that broke out about buying it, it was _great_! I could've made over a million, you know."

"You _sold _that painting!" Ichigo shrieks in mortification mixed with anger.

"Of course not, I promised I wouldn't! But I was sorely tempted to at the last amount. I don't think you'd mind, it was for a private collection of some filthy rich business guy," he shrugs. "His assistant was there, not him, but I saw a picture," Shinji grins. "The guy was fucking gorgeous. I certainly wouldn't mind him showing interest in _my _nakedness… I was certainly interested in _his_."

"Shin!" the orange haired teen laughs.

"I'm serious, Ichi! You should've seen him," Shinji grins. "Fucking Greek statue come to life!"

"… Really?" Ichigo asks curiously. "Like… hot? Or… you know… fucking _hot_?"

"Ichi, if looks could kill… I'd be a still born for the next fifty lifetimes," he says seriously.

Ichigo gawks a moment, but a slow grin spreads at his friend's words. Shinji doesn't give out such titles at will, he's extremely picky on his levels of hotness, and this one is a level Ichigo has never heard before. He's about to tease his friend on his comment, but yelps instead when someone grabs his ass. He turns quickly, socking them in the face without remorse before marching to the door.

"Come on, Ichi, it was only the tenth time!" Shinji whines. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"You show me a single guy out there worth dancing with and I'll… I'll… holy fuck!" Ichigo whispers.

His eyes are about to pop out of his skull, those bright amber orbs zeroing in on a man across the club. He has unruly teal hair and a body built like an Adonis, his movements full of confidence even as they demand submission from those around him… and by god does he get it. Knowingly or not, all those around him seem to move away or practically bow down. Before he knows it, his feet are carrying him across the dance floor and toward the gorgeous specimen of masculinity.

"Whoa!" Shinji states as he grabs his arm. "Down boy, down! Bad boy! Have you forgotten what you're wearing? Besides, that guy is obviously more into chicks."

"… I don't think that'll be a problem at the moment," Ichigo grins slyly. "I'd give my twin a swift kick in the nuts for no good reason for just one _hour _with that guy… and you know how much Shiro hates getting attacked for no good reason."

"What if he's really into you?" Shinji frowns. "You're just gonna let him pine over you?"

"Well… absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Ichigo smirks, hurrying into the crowd on the floor before emerging on the other side. He had to suffer three more gropes, a couple pushy guys, and at least one trying to dig his cock into his ass… but it was so worth it! Standing near the bar on that side is the man he's targeted, his cyan eyes glancing his way with such intensity that they glow in the pitch of the club. Ichigo falters only a moment, his legs turning to jelly at just a glance, and then he steels his resolve and heads in that direction. He takes a seat on the barstool near the other, waiting for them to approach… but they don't. This, unfortunately, has never happened before as Ichigo has always been the more aggressive as a male. As a female, however, he doesn't think he should press his dominance… especially with this particular person.

"Hey," a tall lanky guy grins. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

"Drinking," Ichigo frowns.

"Nnoi, leave the little doll alone," the teal haired guy states.

He's right behind Ichigo, the orangette's breath hitching at the feel of such a hard body inches from his back. He suppresses the urge to lean back into it, shoving the moan down his throat before it can escape, and then turns slightly to look into those eyes that simply make him melt.

"Come on, Grimm, she's fucking beautiful!"

"That just means she isn't your type," the other grins feral. "Ain't that right, doll?"

"My name is Ichigo," he frowns. "I don't appreciate stupid little pet names said in hollow tones."

"… My, my," Nnoitra grins. "She's got more bite than I thought… I think she's more _your _type."

"Ichigo, huh? Well… I'm Grimmjow, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo blushes hotly as his hand is kissed, the other's eyes never leaving his own. Finally, after far too long, that hand is pulling him to the dance floor and Ichigo is giddy with anticipation. They dance all night, the lights playing off their hair and clothes as they move together perfectly. So many others stop just to watch them, the air thick with envy and want. Finally, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo off the dance floor and toward the backrooms. Ichigo knows what these rooms are for, has used them a few times himself though he's never gone all the way in them unless it was with Shuuhei, and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach strengthen their attack. Hot lips on his dominate as he's pushed into the first available room, hands tangling in his hair as his own press against that chiseled chest. When those strong hands start to drop down to places that feel nothing like a woman, Ichigo pulls away and gives a coy smile. He may not be able to give _everything _he wants, but he'll sure as hell give _something_. He pushes the taller man onto the couch, kneeling down between his spread legs and reaching for his belt.

"Not on the first date," he teases with a sultry look. "But don't worry… I'll give you something to remember me by."

"Such a feisty kitten," Grimmjow smirks. "I doubt you're declawed."

"Not a chance."

The smile Ichigo provides gets Grimmjow harder, those nimble fingers undoing his belt before they pop the button on his jeans and unzip the fly. He draws in a sharp breath when Ichigo reaches in his pants and strokes his member, moaning when it's pulled from the confines of his jeans to meet the cool air. Ichigo licks his lips, pressing his tongue into the slit on the swollen head of the arousal in his grasp and shivering at Grimmjow's growl. Without another thought, he seals his lips around the hard flesh and draws his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside. The other is panting now, quiet and littered with low moans and soft growls, and Ichigo hollows his cheeks as he bobs his head. One hand holds down eager hips so he doesn't choke, but the other drops lower to fondle heavy balls.

"Good fucking god," Grimmjow gasps. "Y-you're really good at th-this."

The orangette hums in confirmation, deep-throating the other with one quick swallow. Those hands tighten in his hair along with the sac in his hand, and a final feral growl is the only warning he has before the taller releases into his throat. Ichigo drinks it up greedily, cleaning the limp member with his tongue once it's spent and gazing into lust clouded cyan orbs with his own sultry amber. After tucking the other back into his pants and patting his belt playfully, Ichigo stands and turns to leave. His own member is painfully hard and he needs to retreat to the cold air outside to get rid of it, but before he can a hand is on his wrist. He's surprised, as he didn't know a person could move so fast… especially after something like that.

"Let me at least walk you home," Grimmjow states in a husky tone that does nothing for his twitching member. "It's dangerous out there at this time of night."

"… My friend is with me," Ichigo smiles. "We always come and go together… those are my brother's rules for when I go out."

"Still… It's not safe for pretty young girls…"

"My friend is a male… and he's a black belt in judo and karate. As am I," he chuckles.

"Alright, that seems safe enough. Here… I'll give you my number," he grins. "Call me if you wanna go out sometime, okay?"

"… Okay."

The answer comes before he can stop himself, his hands betraying his screaming mind as he hands his cell over to the other. Grimmjow sets his number into Ichigo's contacts, his grin never fading as he confidently hands it back to the other.

"Maybe next time, I can show _you _what _I _can do," he whispers as he walks out.

Ichigo has to grab the doorframe to keep himself on his feet, the purr in the other's voice short circuiting his brain as he stumbles back to Shinji. The blonde is waiting for him at the bar right where he left him, curious eyes moving to a frazzled Ichigo as he walks past. With a sigh, he gets up and follows his friend back to their dorms. Ichigo shares a dorm with Shiro and Renji, but the two are never there and the other doesn't really like being alone. Shinji, having been in a never-ending dispute with _both _his dorm mates, stays with Ichigo for the most part.

"Details! How'd it go, what happened, what did he say?" Shinji urges as they flop down on Ichigo's bed. "Was he any good?"

"I didn't have sex with him," Ichigo frowns in disappointment. "I blew him off… and got his number."

"I thought this was a one time thing!" the blonde scolds.

"It was _supposed _to be, but my hand disobeyed my brain and handed him my cell!" Ichigo whines. "He's just so damn perfect and domineering… it's like his aura was hypnotizing me!"

"You're such an idiot," Shinji snorts in laughter. "So, you gonna call him?"

"I want to… but I probably shouldn't."

Three days later, Ichigo is rushing down the sidewalk with about five bullies on his tail. His hair color is always a means to pick on him and the only time the bullies leave him alone is when Shiro is near, mainly because Ichigo is so much more merciful than his twin. His cell is in his hand, his fingers pressing buttons in a rush as he dives into the nearest store and waits for Shiro to pick up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice purrs.

"Oh shit," Ichigo squeaks. "I'm so sorry, wrong number."

"Ichigo? Is that you?" that voice wonders in worry. "You sound off, is everything okay?"

"… Fuck," he mutters as he watches them follow him in. "G-Grimmjow, can you please pick me up? These guys… they're following me. I'm pretty sure they want to beat me up, but I can't take five at once."

"Where are you?" he asks immediately.

"I'm in the restaurant near campus, it's called 'Colored Corner'… it's an art café," he sighs as he ignores the dangerous edge. "Please hurry, I don't know how long I can skirt them before they catch me."

"I'm not far, I'll be there in five."

"Thank you."

Ichigo dives behind the counter, curling up just beside the glass and out of sight. The man there is a friend of Ichigo's father, Juushiro is the owner of 'Colored Corner' and Ichigo is his only nephew. It's not by blood, but since the two men have been brought up from the crib together it was only natural. Ichigo's father is Kisuke Urahara, though he knows it's not his biological father. His biological father, Isshin Kurosaki, was killed in a car accident a week before the twins were born… his mother died during labor. Kisuke is his uncle in all actuality, his mother's older brother, but since he's raised the two since birth he's as good a father as any.

"Problems again?" Juushiro wonders without looking his way.

"Are they out there?"

"Took a table near the door… they're watching the restroom rather intently," he murmurs. "Is Shiro coming to pick you up again?"

"No, someone else. He's built, with teal hair and bright cyan eyes."

"Ah! You're… interest… from the other night."

"… How'd you know that?" Ichigo squeaks.

"Shuunsui was bartending last night, watched you pick him up. He said you were dressed very pretty, but didn't elaborate. From the way he said it, I'll have to guess you were experimenting again."

"I lost a bet with Uryu!" he growls in a huff. "The loser had to wear his fucking assignment to the club… I lost, so I was dressed up as a Lolita."

"Splendid," he chuckles. "I wish I were there to see that… Good thing Shuunsui got pictures."

Ichigo blushes further, not noticing the strange silence filled with awe that strikes those in the café at the moment the door's bell rings. Juushiro catches the man's attention, discretely motioning to the counter next to him, and the next thing he knows that overpowering gaze is bearing down on him. Ichigo glances up cautiously, his amber meeting intense blue filled with shock, confusion, and disbelief.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks with a frown. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No," Ichigo mutters. "I'll explain later. Right now, I'd love to get out of here before they notice my usual hiding place."

"Let's go," the other sighs in reluctance.

Ichigo darts over to the restroom door, standing and acting for all the world like he just came from there. The group of five stands eagerly, hesitating when Grimmjow wraps an arm around the smaller male's shoulders and leads him out. They walk in silence a while, Ichigo turning to head back to his dorms after a bit only to be led in another direction. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of unnerving silence, Grimmjow speaks.

"Your hair color looks far more interesting in the sunlight."

"… If that's supposed to be a slam, I'm not liking it," Ichigo growls.

"No, it's the truth. It looks like fire… I like it. Have you ever thought of modeling?"

"No. Models are gorgeous and perfect… I'm just me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," the taller waves off. "So… What the hell?"

"… I had lost a bet with my friend who's taking fashion courses," Ichigo blushes hotly. "I lost by _one point_, so I had to wear his winning design to the club. When I saw you… I wanted you. You seemed to only look at the girls, though, so I used my misfortune to my advantage. I pretended to be a girl, so I could be with you for a bit. I'm really sorry."

"I'm bi," Grimmjow smirks. "I favor girls, yeah, but I'm not completely against guys. I waited for you to call, but when you didn't I kind of got worried… The streets really are dangerous at night."

"Yeah, well… I didn't try very hard to mislead you," Ichigo smirks in dry humor. "I gave you my real name without really thinking about it."

"… Your name is seriously '_Strawberry'_?" Grimmjow snorts in humor.

"It means '_one who protects'_," Ichigo glares. "But my dad is eccentric enough I wouldn't put it past him to name me '_Strawberry'_. Where are we going?"

"I skipped out on a meeting to pick you up," Grimmjow sighs. "I need to get back to the office. You're coming with me for a nice talk, though."

"… Where do you work?"

The 6'1" man stops in front of a building, lifting an arm toward it before turning to the double doors. Ichigo looks, gasping in shock at the sign that clearly reads Pantera Ink. This building houses the most famous and powerful man in the world! He's a young entrepreneur that's business spread to massive proportions in the span of a few years, starting with photography and stretching to perfume and clothing and magazines. Ichigo has always wondered if the rumors about him are true… that he's insensitive, an asshole, doesn't care one lick about those that work for him, and actually drove his one assistant insane. After a nice little shiver at the thought, the orangette hurries after the waiting Grimmjow. It doesn't take long, the quiet grating on Ichigo's nerves, and they're sitting in a spacious office near the top floor. A man the same height as Grimmjow, but built more like a swimmer with lithe muscles, strolls in. His hair is shaggy and silver, his eyes are shut tight although they look rather foxish, and a smile so wide it's unnerving is spread upon his lips.

"Ah, yer back," he states. "Ulquiorra is quite upset ya left him hanging like that."

"He's better with that shit than I am anyway," Grimmjow waves off. "How'd everything go, Gin?"

"Perfect once ya left," Gin sniggers. "Ya really are horrid at meetings, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Who's the dish?"

"Call me that again and I'll string you up," Ichigo glowers. "Not even my _brother _gets away with calling me shit like that!"

"Don't mind him," Grimmjow states with a frown. "I've just found myself in need of having a talk with him, he'll be hanging around until I leave to take him home."

"Ya know, boss, bringin' yer nightly conquest ta work fore takin' him home ain't really advised," Gin smiles just a tad wider.

Grimmjow is about to yell at him, but is surprised when a backpack hit's the side of his head and he goes down with icy blue eyes wide in shock. Ichigo had swung said pack straight at the other in a fit of mortified rage at the comment… said pack filled with heavy books, notebooks, drawing pads, sketching utensils, and a few tubes of paint.

"Shit!" Gin murmurs from the floor. "Lucky I didn' break my damn neck."

"You stupid fucker!" Ichigo hisses. "What makes you think I'm even like that! You really need to think before you open your fucking mouth! If I were my brother, you wouldn't have any fucking teeth left! As it is, I would've K.O.-ed your dumb ass if I where within leg reach!"

"Jeez, Grimm, who the hell is this firecracker?"

"The new face of Pantera Ink... Do you like him?"

"He's fuckin' brilliant! Not many can pull off the bad boy attitude and do it justice!"

"… What the fuck are you talking about," Ichigo scowls. "This is my attitude… and since when am I the new face of Pantera Ink? I never heard of this!"

"Sure you did, on the way here," Grimmjow waves off. "I asked if you ever thought about modeling… weren't you listening?"

"That's not offering me a job!" Ichigo shouts.

"Good enough," he huffs. "Here, sign the damn contract so I can get you home!"

"Make me!"

"You owe me!" Grimmjow snaps. "You little liar!"

"You got off just fine, didn't you? I don't owe you anything!"

"… What will it take for you to sign this contract?"

"W-What do you mean? You can't honestly want me that bad."

"I do, I really, really do. Please, I really need this. I haven't come across someone like you my entire life, I seriously need this break," Grimmjow states seriously. "It's a win-win situation. I get the model I want, you get rich and famous… what more could you ask for?"

"The same thing I wanted at the club," Ichigo bristles. "Which, by the way, I can't have if I'm _working _for him!"

"Says who?" Grimmjow grins feral.

Ichigo can't say much to that one, but one thought zips through his mind so quickly it barely registers… Shiro's gonna shit bricks. With that last comment, Ichigo finds himself signing the contract and wondering what exactly it'd be like to be a model. Shuuhei was a model for a few years prior to joining Shiro's band, but he said it wore him out faster than Shinji gossiping about a new couple… that's fast. Once that's finished, a few sessions with some of the professionals are set and Grimmjow takes Ichigo home. He never tells the other that he had Nnoitra taking pictures in the club, that the other seemed to zero in on Ichigo once they met and that's how he knew the orangette would look good on film, but Ichigo doesn't ask so he's not about to confess… especially since a couple of those pictures were of a bright orange head in his lap. Once he gets Ichigo back to his dorm, the orangette is shocked upon seeing his twin answer the hesitant knock from the one who forgot his key.

"Who the hell is that!" Shiro frowns as he eyes Grimmjow. "Don't you usually go for smaller guys?"

"He's my new boss," Ichigo glowers.

"… Ichi, I didn't know ya were inta _that _kind a work," his twin says in feigned shock. "So, how much is yer sugar daddy payin' ya?"

Grimmjow is snickering in humor, but jumps when Ichigo turns and levels his twin with a roundhouse to the stomach. It's so powerful, that Shiro is knocked a couple steps backward as he folds in on himself in the air and drops like a stone. After picking himself back up, coughing and sputtering with a manic grin, Shiro turns to face his infuriated twin.

"Baby bro, is that any way ta treat the one that protects ya?"

"Keep it up and I'll kick harder!" Ichigo threatens.

"So… What the hell's yer name?"

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, owner of Pantera Ink," he grins wide and feral. "I met Ichigo the other day in the club. He's a very unusual find, this one… can model either male or female clothes without hassle."

"Maybe not from the clothes, but ya'll get an earful from him," Shiro cackles. "Look I don' mind ya playin' boss ta my baby twin, but ya lay yer hands on him… and I'll hunt yer ass down. Do I make myself clear, mister CEO?"

"Crystal," he states with a mischievous smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kitten."

"Oh, he so didn't!" Shiro growls as Grimmjow walks away. "Ichi!"

"I really like him, Shi," the younger huffs. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone you didn't choose for me."

"Shuuhei was gonna ask ya ta go steady!"

"Shuuhei doesn't know the meaning of the word 'commit'," Ichigo scowls. "I like him, Shi, but he doesn't give me the same effect as the guy that just left. With just one _look _I was weak in the knees and dripping!"

"He's just a pretty boy!"

"He's the one I choose."

The next day, Ichigo is just walking into Pantera Ink when he's assaulted by a group of positively insane people. Szayel is attempting to yank his shirt off before he's even in a private room, declaring it an unfit rag for the new face of their company. Ulquiorra is pulling him away from Szayel, stating he should be allowed to test colors on him as long as he has a rag on to wipe them off. Nnoitra is babbling about perfect shots and sexy dolls, asking if he'll allow a few more sexy poses. Hallibel is absolutely determined to get him in a dress, Ichigo realizing her determination might very well beat his down like a professional kick boxer up against a frail old man. As they yank him back and forth, each with an arm to pull on, Ichigo sighs in misery. His whole day is like this, the orange head getting fed up around the time Hallibel and Nell are searching for a sexy maid outfit in the back of the closet. He sneaks out and searches for any place he might find a bit of solace. He ends up in Grimmjow's office, slamming the door shut and leaning against it as though he were a heroin in a horror movie that just escaped certain doom. The teal haired man is at his desk, chin on a fist as he watches his new beau in humor.

"Problems, Kitten?" he purrs.

"Those people are insane! Look at this outfit!"

"I've _been _looking… I like it," he says with a feral grin.

"I'm dressed like a lady of the night!" Ichigo shrieks. "If this skirt gets any shorter, _everyone _will know I'm a guy!"

"Calm down, it'll be fine," he chuckles. "You just need a bit of relaxation… Come on over here."

Ichigo perks up at that, locking the door before scampering over excitedly. He climbs onto Grimmjow's lap, straddling it and scooting as close as possible. They lock lips, Ichigo moaning as his bottom lip is sucked on. A knock on the door goes ignored, Ichigo's fingers yanking on the belt holding up his wild cat's pants. Grimmjow growls in response to that, halting Ichigo's movements after a moment.

"What?" Ichigo breathes. "What is it?"

"This'll be our first time together," he muses.

"So what?"

"I wanted to do it right," Grimmjow sighs. "I was gonna take you out to dinner tonight."

"You planned everything out already?" Ichigo wonders in surprise. "Awe, that's so sweet!"

"… You're really asking me to bend you over my desk, aren't you?" he scowls.

"No, no, I really think it is," Ichigo smiles sweetly. "I can wait, okay? But… well… I'd really like to get _something_, if you don't mind."

Grimmjow grins widely at Ichigo's blush, lifting him off his lap and twisting so they both fall to the floor. Ichigo squeaks as he's assaulted once more, the larger of the two slipping his hands downward to push up the skirt again before loosing the younger's member from his boxer briefs… Hallibel insisted on lacy panties, but Ichigo absolutely forbade such a thing. A hot mouth engulfs the orangette's member, lips sealing tightly as he's overcome by a sucking sensation, and he's soon lost to everything but the head bobbing in his lap. Just as his vision starts to go white, he hears a click of a lock. That's his undoing, the thought of getting caught shoving him over the brink. His moan is loud and long as he releases into Grimmjow's awaiting mouth, the other giving him an arrogant smirk after he cleans him up. His vision is black along the edges from the immense pleasure, threatening unconsciousness as he stairs up at the ceiling completely frazzled, and the last thing he hears before he's out…

"Jeez, Grimmy, you didn't have to kill him with pleasure!" Nell frowns. "I've told you a million times, doing that with young lovers, especially with _your _amount of experience, is like sentencing them to death. It's just too much for their little virgin minds to handle."

Ichigo wakes in a car, a very expensive car, and yawns as he looks around. He's in new clothes which happen to be male, thank the gods, and Grimmjow is in the seat beside him. The other has his intense gaze on the road, Ichigo taking the time to stretch after his nap.

"Good, you're awake," Grimmjow smirks. "Sorry about that, didn't think you were a virgin."

"I'm not," Ichigo frowns. "But I've really only had one partner… and he wasn't _that _good."

"I'm flattered… who else has had the pleasure of touching you?"

"I was always seme," Ichigo frowns. "Well… when it came to the act, anyway. And his name is Shuuhei, he's my brother's friend. Shiro insisted if I had to get it out of my system, it be with someone he can keep tabs on."

"Shuuhei? Shuuhei Hisagi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He worked for me when we were just starting out," he muses aloud. "What's he up to now?"

"He's the lead singer in my brother's band. He's seriously good, they've almost got a record contract now," Ichigo smiles. "Shiro really has an ear for music, he's put together a great group."

"… That's good," Grimmjow smirks. "I was worried about him for a while, didn't think he could stand on his own after all the pampering. He was a real diva when he started out."

"Are you serious? I'm gonna tease him to death with that!" Ichigo grins widely.

"Oh, the things I could tell you," the teal haired male laughs. "But we'll save those for later. Right now, we're going on that date I promised."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

They end up going to a nice café, not too expensive and not too cheap, and partake in a dinner filled with surprisingly comfortable conversation. With Shuuhei, Ichigo was always looking for anything to fill the awkward silence, although after a few dates, he warmed up to the other enough to keep friendly conversation up. This is a first date though, a comfortable first date… he thought these were a myth! After dinner, Grimmjow takes them back to his place. It's a rather nice flat with tasteful decoration, looks extremely lavish and barely lived in.

"It's clean," Ichigo murmurs.

"Yeah, my older sister cleans it once a week."

"Older sister?"

"Nelliel, the woman with sea green hair that helped Hallibel," he points out. "I usually have the place a mess from prints and cans of various drinks… She can't stand it. She visits everyday, so by the end of the week she's about ready to set fire to the place."

"I see," Ichigo grins. "Well… good thing it's Saturday, huh?"

"Indeed. What something to…"

Ichigo doesn't even wait, yanking Grimmjow down into a bruising kiss and jumping to wrap his long legs around the other's waist. With a deep chuckle, the teal haired male moves them to the bedroom down the short hall and drops Ichigo onto the soft bed. He crawls over the smaller male, continuing their heated make out session that soon has them gasping for breath and pulling off clothes. Ichigo has never been so eager to sleep with anyone in his life, not to mention wanting to have Grimmjow's cock buried in him so deep he can taste it. He's always been the seme, always the aggressive one, but right now… Grimmjow is just far to dominate to argue with. Hot lips are on his slender throat, sharp canines nipping at the skin there, and then they move up to suck on skin just below his earlobe… and Ichigo falls limp with a moan. That deep chuckle again, a purr slipping from those lips, and the orangette can feel strong hands spreading his legs for a body to sit between them. He shivers in delight, helping out he best he can in his dazed state. He gasp when a slick finger prods his entrance, moving away a moment before his hormones kick back in and he's stilling himself. He moans although the feeling is uncomfortable, reaching for Grimmjow to seal their lips once more. After a bit, a second finger is slipped in and they're moving in scissoring motion to better stretch him. The third finger takes them deeper, striking something that stiffens Ichigo's body.

"Fuck!" he moans. "Good god, Grimmjow!"

His hips start to move on their own, impaling himself repeatedly on those sinful fingers as Grimmjow watches in lustful awe. When he feels far too hard to ignore it anymore, he withdraws from Ichigo's tight heat and slicks up his member. With one good thrust after positioning, he's moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure… the heat is engulfing him and squeezing tighter than any he's had before. He gazes down to see his lover's eyes shut tight, tears gathering at the corners and too stubborn to fall. a small nod of the head and the teal haired man pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in, striking that bundle of nerves head on. His pace is deep and fast, hard enough to turn his younger lover into a puddle of wanton goo, and Ichigo can answer it with nothing but screams of pleasure. Ichigo is so close, his hand reaching down to finish himself off, when Grimmjow pulls out completely and flips him onto his stomach. He glares back at the other, helping his seme get him on his hands and knees, and gasps when he's thrust back into. Grimmjow's hands are on his wrists, his body pressed close to Ichigo's all along his back, and his mouth is sucking on that slender throat once more. Ichigo whimpers in need as he thrust into deeper, trying to free his hands and getting nowhere. The thrusts are harder and send more jolts of pleasure through him, the two panting with exertion and growing need. The orange head never knew anyone could move so fast during sex, the bed creaking and groaning beneath them as the headboard is slammed against the wall.

"G-Grimm, please," Ichigo pleads. "I-I need it. I… need r-release."

"So… cum for me," he purrs against Ichigo's skin.

A sharp intake of breath and Ichigo's control snaps, his body stiffening and his back arching as streams of white liquid coat the sheets beneath him. Sharp canines are dug into his collar, hands tightening around his wrists with bruising force as Grimmjow growls his own release. One last scream of pleasure from Ichigo, as that shot of semen slammed straight into his prostate, and he's blacking out. Grimmjow smirks in satisfaction mixed with arrogance, moving Ichigo to gently lay on a clean spot. He gets up, stretching his aching muscles, and starts to clean up after their activities.

When Ichigo wakes, the sun is up and he's cuddled close to a chiseled body. His inner uke blushes furiously just as he does on the outside, but his inner seme is dancing around screaming 'I'm the man, take that fuckers'! Grimmjow is snoozing peacefully, arms wrapped tight around Ichigo as the smaller uses his chest for a pillow, and Ichigo is hard pressed to wake him… but he really has to pee.

"Grimmjow, let me up," he whines. "I have to go the bathroom."

Grimmjow scowls in his sleep and grumbles, but loosens his hold around the other unconsciously. Ichigo sighs in relief, getting out of bed and heading for the adjoined bathroom. Unfortunately, the minute he places weight on his legs they give out and he yelps in pain.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow mumbles as he wakes. "What the hell?"

"Ouch."

"Ichi? You okay?"

"No. I have to go to the bathroom and I can't fucking move!" he growls.

With a yawn and a stretch, Grimmjow rolls out of bed and walks around it. He lifts a blushing Ichigo up off the floor bridal style and carries him to the bathroom, smirking at the infuriated scowl covered in pink. He leaves him there, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast and get his Kitten some aspirin.

"YOU WHAT!" Shiro screams.

"Alright, Ichi!" Shinji cheers. "I knew you could do it!"

"Dude, I can't believe you got a job by fucking your boss."

"Shut up, Renji!" Ichigo scowls. "I did not! I signed up as a favor to him and let him fuck me after."

Shiro is about to strangle his little brother, fingers twitching along with his brow, and Ichigo make's certain to keep Renji and Shinji between them. He knows Shinji will help out, might even win, but Renji will most likely step out of the way… he's the drummer for Shiro's band. When he stayed out all night… and most of the afternoon… Shiro got worried and bombarded him with a thousand questions when he arrived late that afternoon. He couldn't help but tell him exactly what happened, he was still dazed and on cloud nine! To say he took it badly… would be an understatement.

"Where's that fucker at?" he snarls. "I'm gonna rip him a new one!"

"No you won't!" Ichigo snaps. "I like him, he's my boyfriend!"

"No he ain't, he's fuckin' usin' ya!"

"He isn't! We made it official before he brought me home. Besides, it's no different than what I did with Shuuhei! Only he actually asked if I'd go steady with him!"

"I could keep an eye on Shuu!" Shiro hisses. "This guy's just doin' this ta piss me off!"

"I like him," Ichigo huffs. "I don't care if you don't. I never said anything about your stupid ass lovers, so why should you get a say I mine?"

"I ain't ruled by my emotions and ya didn't hafta listen ta hours a crying cause I got dumped! I'm the one that has ta pick up the pieces when they fuck up, so don' tell me shit about me having no say!"

"… I love him," Ichigo whispers.

"Oh, hell no!"

"Shiro, just let him do it," Shinji sighs. "I'll pick up the pieces this time, okay? If he loves the guy, nothing anyone says or does will keep them apart. We know Ichigo well enough to know that."

"Yeah, man. Remember when he was dating that cheater and you told him to dump his ass? You tried locking him in his dorm for a few days and he taught himself how to pick locks to get out."

"I remember," he grumbles. "I also member him goin' ta meet him an findin' him in bed with someone else. Fergot Ichi even existed."

"Well, this time he loves him enough to bottom," Shinji points out. "You know _that _never happens."

"Perfect, he can cry bout losing _everything _this time."

Ichigo scowls at that, furious his own twin would accuse him of being a crybaby. Just because he gets a tad emotional when he's dumped or finds out he's been cheated on doesn't make him a crybaby! He's over it in a couple days anyway! With a growl of frustration, he gets up and leaves… making certain to slam the door as hard as possible. He doesn't know where he's gonna go, he just knows he has to get away from there. He walks the streets aimlessly, stumbling into someone and looking up in time to see the sneer of his usual tormenters. He doesn't even bother to fight back, feeling on some level he deserves it for disappointing his older twin, and he's left to lie in an alley bloody and beaten.

Grimmjow answers the hesitant knock at his door with a skip in his step, overjoyed he managed to bag himself a gorgeous male. When he opens the door, however, his heart stops. Ichigo is standing there with his head hanging and his clothes torn and bloody.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Ichigo whispers. "Can I just clean up and I'll leave."

"Tell me they didn't rape you," he says immediately.

"… Why? Would you want me less?"

"Of course not, stupid! It's just… that's a whole other level of comfort and quite possibly years of counseling," he remarks. "I just want to know what level I'm dealing with."

"Whatever, can I just clean up a bit, please?"

"Just clean up? What the fuck, Ichi, I thought we were dating," Grimmjow frowns. "Let me take care of you."

"… Take care of me?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing a boyfriend does when their lover is in trouble?" he says sarcastically.

"But… I've never had a boyfriend that did that," Ichigo admits sheepishly. "Except Shuuhei, but… we weren't really going steady."

"Get your ass in here, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs in frustration. "Let's get you cleaned and patched up. I'll grab some clothes for you to wear, okay?"

"Thank you, Grimm," Ichigo smiles widely.

Grimmjow chuckles at that, the blood dripping from the busted lip just too cute in his opinion… Ichigo looks like a child that just got rewarded for fighting. The smaller male takes a bath, Grimmjow sitting on the bathroom floor beside him to help wash him up and survey his injuries. Bruises litter his body, a few cuts here and there… nothing too serious. As he's sitting on the bed and the teal haired photographer patches him up, he hears Grimmjow sigh.

"You know… from a business stand point, this isn't gonna help your career any," he remarks. "There aren't many photo ops for a kick boxer."

"Grimm," Ichigo snorts in humor.

"Don't worry, I'll just place you on paid vacation for now. In a week or two all those bruises will be gone and the cuts will have healed enough for Ulquiorra to cover them with makeup."

"You don't have to pay me for vacation," Ichigo smirks. "That's showing favoritism."

"What can I say, I love you."

"… What?" the orangette gasps.

"I said I love you," he frowns. "What, did you want it at a better moment? Perhaps in the aftermath or cuddle time..?"

"No! Now's fine, it's just… no one's ever said that to me in a… romantic sense."

"Fucking Christ, Ichi, what kind of losers have you been dating!"

"Apparently, not the right kind," he chuckles.

"Come here, we can lay down for a bit, okay?" Grimmjow sighs with a soft smile. "I got the day off anyway, so I have nothing to do but errands and chores."

"I can help," Ichigo smiles. "I'll clean up the house while you do your errands, okay?"

"I should have your ass move in with me," the other laughs. "I could pay you with sex to be my maid."

Ichigo laughs at that, although he's seriously liking the thought, and the two lay back on the bed. Grimmjow's arms are wrapped tightly around Ichigo, possessive and protective, and the smaller can't help but feel light hearted and safe within those arms. He snuggles close, falling asleep easily before Grimmjow joins him.

A month, it's been a whole month and Shiro is completely shocked. Ichigo's 'relationships' usually only last a few days or even a one night stand, but Grimmjow has kept his interest for a whole month. He was pissed to find out Ichigo was beaten up, hunted down the assholes that did it and returned the favor ten fold, but he was so relieved that Ichigo was okay he ignored the fact he went to Grimmjow instead of him. After he healed, Ichigo went back to modeling when he wasn't busy with classes. His face is everywhere now and Grimmjow is trying to get Shiro to sign up as well, yet Shiro's music career is finally taking off. He went on tour and was shocked to see just how far Pantera Ink's reach is, Ichigo's face plastered all over the states. Finally, he can sit back and relax a bit while Grimmjow takes over watching after Ichigo. After all, now his baby brother is in a healthy relationship… with a filthy rich business man! Whereas he'll always be the Hell to Ichigo's Heaven, at least Grimmjow can be the even ground.


End file.
